Short Slashy Romp
by Panther Nesmith
Summary: JohnLance slash fun. Wanda kinda crept in here too, somehow


Lance was laying on his bed, looking at a catalouge of auto parts spread out in front of him. He'd been laying there, just enjoying not having anything in te world to do, while cursing tabitha for trying to run over a bush in his jeep, thoroughly wrecking a several vital parts of it.  
  
The radio was playing a clasic rock station. Lance was humming along to and AC/DC song. It was close tot eh end when he started paying attention to it instead of his poor abused jeep's replacement parts,a dn ow he was going to raise _that_ much money. The song ended just when Lance was starting to get into it. The announcer came on, and announced the name of the next song. After plugging the latest nighhtclub to sponsor the radio station. And a great deal of oter DJ babble that nobody actually pays attention to. Thhent eh song started.  
  
Lance snapped to attention. He hopped out of bed and ran for the stereo Pietro had snagged. He slid across the kitchen floor in his dirt socks, looking like the guy from 'Risky Business'. Lance screeched to a hault right in front of the radio and cranked it up a second before main part of the song came on.  
  
John had been sprawled on the couch, playing a gameboy until he hear the song. John looked up from Mortal Kombat to look at Lance who was grinning. John couldn't help but ear the music. People down te street, had tere been any, would have been forced to eiter find something loud to do, or rock out to the same song.  
  
Lance started singing along to the song, much to John's amusement. Of course, considering how Lance was dressed, anything he'd done would have amused John.  
  
Lance was dancing like an idiot in a frayed and dingy wife beater, with flannel boxers that probably used to a color beside the nondescript blue-ish grey-ish beloved clothes turn after a certain amount of time and bad washing choices. The effect was a very big turn on for the hormonial bisexual Aussie.  
  
The rest of the BoM, however, was not turned on. Todd rolled his eyes, tearing is love lorn gaze away from Wanda for a minute to watch the show. Todd was notimpressed by what he saw. "Lance dances worse than I do, yo."  
  
Fred nodded, suddenly remembering something and laughing. "And you dance pretty bad. Remember the dance we went to with Tabitha?" He snickered again, prompting Todd, who started laughing too.  
  
Wanda rolled shook her head. She started to silently curse whatever sick twist of fate had sent her to live with the brotherhood instead of hher loving father. Then a thought struck her. It was a little odd that her loving father ad let er come to this sty. Pietro liked it, becausehhe got to play big shot. But Wanda was sure her father would want her to be happy tpo, and that meant not living witht he idiots se was currently saring space with.  
  
Memory came back to Wanda quickly. And she got very pissed. But she hid it, waiting for the opportune moment. Instead, she derisively snorted and watched Lance dance, oping she adn't looked too evil when she'd remembreed what her bastard father ahd done to her.  
  
"Idiots." Wanda said under her breath, before going back to her breakfast, secretly seething   
  
Lance continued dancing, unaware of the other on lookers. John would have gotten up and danced as well, but watching Lance dance was far too amusing. John was simulatneously turned on an lauging his ass off. Lance knew it too, and kept on dancing, inviting John to get up and play. John just shook his head and continued to watch.  
  
Finally the song ended. Lance flopped down on the couch, tired from his wild dance and a little hoarse from singing at the top of his lungs. He lay on hte couch like an abandoned rag doll. Wanda staled over to the radio, turning it off. It had been about to play 'Just the Two of Us.'  
  
John slid over next to Lance and wrapped his arm around the boy. Lance leaned into im, grateful for the warm, and still chuckling, back rest. John smiled even wider, before wrapping his arm tighter around Lance.  
  
"We will rock you, huh? Now, how will you be rocking me?" John teased, pulling Lance in tighter. LAnce wrapped his arms aroud John, completely enjoying the attention and the teasing.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Lance said, deadpan, before resting his head on John's shoulder.  
  
John laughed loudly. Pietro made a gagging motion from the ktichen. Todd and Fred snickered. Wanda growled in frustration at her idiot, sellout, brother and his gang of complete jack ass losers.  
  
"Would yuo two get a damn room?!" Wanda yelled, finally fed up. Se needed to get physically angry at somethign or she would explode. Lance and John were just te first thing she saw.  
  
John and Lance looked at each other. "Not a bad idea. Mind if we use yours?" John cracked. Lance thought John had gone wa too far with that remark, but had very little time to say so.  
  
Wanda hexed John and Lance out the living room window. She then stalked out of the BoM house, in search of ehr father. Todd started hopping after her. Until he was hexed into the side of the house, knocking him unconscious.  
  
Lance looked at John reproachfully. Both were sprawled out on the lawn. John's back was covered in broken gllass, from where it had exploded out just before they hit it. John had taken the main impact of the fall. Wich was good, considering he didn't have any clothes beside is kevlar reinforced uniform.  
  
Lance, however, had slid on the left side of his face for a short way. Lance stood up, wiping mud and grass off his face, looking murderously at John.  
  
"What? I thought it was funny." John defended, brushing glass off his clothes. Lance shook his head and got up.  
  
"Next time I'll be making the comebacks." Lance said firmly, trying to discern if his face was bleeding. It was, a littel bit. John carefully looked at the cut.  
  
"Ooh, I like a man who takes charge." John joked, giving Lance a playful look after deciding the rock shaker was okay. "Tell me what to do again."  
  
Lance shook his head. He didn't want to stop being mad at John, but it jsut sort of happened. But Lance had a reputation to keep up. "You're such an idiot." Lance said, grouching his way back to the BoM house.  
  
"But I'm your idiot." John said proudly, catching up with Lance. He had an expression that was half adorable puppy and half amused maniac.  
  
Lance chuckled. "You're the only gay guy I know beside Summers. And you're the only one I know who's fun to be aroud." John grabbed at his chest, keeling over like a bad actor in a western.  
  
"Oww. You got me." John smiled at Lance. LAnce shook his head and offered John a hand up. John took it, and pulled himself up, wrapping his arms around Lance once he was on his feet.  
  
"C'mon, love, let's get to that room." John suggested, stealthily moving his hand down to pinch Lance's butt. Lance jumped and yelped.  
  
"Oh, you're getting it for that." Lance said, before John took off running. 


End file.
